pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Extra (TV program)
Extra is an American entertainment television news program covering events and celebrities which debuted on September 5, 1994 in syndication. It was initially produced at Victory Studios in Glendale, California (later relocating to The Grove at Farmers Market in Los Angeles and even later to Universal Studios Hollywood) by Telepictures Productions in association with Warner Bros. Television Distribution. From 1995-2003 it was distributed by Time-Telepictures Television a joint merger between [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_(magazine) Time Magazine] and Telepictures. Extra also had a spinoff show called Celebrity Justice, which ran for only three seasons from 2002–2005. Extra is one of two Warner Bros. Television shows to be syndicated to NBCUniversaltelevision stations, the other being The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Extra is also one of two WBTV entertainment programs, the other being TMZ on TV. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extra_(TV_program)# hide *1 History *2 Current on-air staff **2.1 Anchor **2.2 Correspondents **2.3 Former on-air staff *3 International carriage *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Extra_(TV_program)&action=edit&section=1 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Victory_Studios.jpgVictory Studios, where Extra was produced from 1994 to 2010 The series was developed in 1993, for a fall 1994 launch, under the working title Entertainment News Television. However, the E!: Entertainment Television cable channel filed a lawsuit against Warner Bros. and Telepictures over the title, claiming it too closely mirrored its own name; though E! lost the lawsuit in a summary judgment hearing allowing Warner Bros. to continue to use the ENT title for the series, Warner Bros. decided to change the name of the program to Extra: The Entertainment Magazine in May 1994, four months before the series debuted, with Warner Bros. executives citing that the ENT name was too similar to Entertainment Tonight(which is commonly known simply as ET) and could have possibly led to viewer confusion and hurting ratings in the process.[1] It was announced on January 29, 2007 that Extra has been renewed through the 2011-2012 season. The staff of Extra''also produced a Sunday night program for The CW called ''CW Now from September 2007 to February 2008, when it was cancelled; the show continues to produce interstitial segments for that network. On July 28, 2008 it was announced that Mario Lopez would become solo host replacing current co-hosts Dayna Devon, who will become a correspondent, and Mark McGrath, who leaves the show to return to a music career. On September 13, 2010, the series' 17th season premiere, Extra became the fourth American syndicated newsmagazine to be broadcast in high definition, after Entertainment Tonight, The Insider and Access Hollywood; the series also abandoned its Victory Studios set and moved its taping location to The Grove at Farmers Market, a well-known shopping and entertainment venue in Los Angeles.[2] On August 4, 2011 it was announced that Maria Menounos would be joining Extra to co-host the show with Mario Lopez. She will also have on-air duties at Dr. Drew's Lifechangers, and will develop new projects.[3] At the beginning of its 20th season, Extra moved its taping location to Universal Studios Hollywood. Current on-air staffhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Extra_(TV_program)&action=edit&section=2 edit Anchorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Extra_(TV_program)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Mario Lopez – weekday & weekend anchor (2008–present) *Tracey Edmonds – co-host (2014–present) *Charissa Thompson - co-host (2014–present) Correspondentshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Extra_(TV_program)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Renee Bargh - weekend co-anchor & correspondent (2010–present) *A.J. Calloway – New York correspondent (2006–present) *Michael Corbett – Lifestyle, Home & Real Estate correspondent (2000–present) *Ben Lyons - correspondent (2012–present) *Jerry Penacoli - correspondent & voiceover (2001-present) *Terri Seymour – correspondent (2004–present) *Olivia Culpo - correspondent (2013–present) Former on-air staffhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Extra_(TV_program)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Doug Bruckner – correspondent (1999–2004) *Jamie Colby – correspondent (1999) *Adrianna Costa – correspondent (2010–2013) *Idalis DeLeon – correspondent (2003) *Dayna Devon – anchor/correspondent (1999–2009) *Leeza Gibbons – anchor/correspondent (2000–2003, now co-host of America Now) *Bo Griffin – correspondent (2001; deceased) *Samantha Harris – weekend anchor/correspondent (2003–2004; later at E! News, The Insider and Entertainment Tonight) *Ben Patrick Johnson – senior correspondent (1994–1995) *Jon Kelley – weekend anchor/correspondent (2000–2006, now at KNTV-TV in San Francisco) *Sean Kenniff – medical correspondent (2000–2001; later at WFOR-TV in Miami) *Holly Madison - Las Vegas insider (2011) *Jeannie Mai – weekend anchor/correspondent (2009–2010; now host of How Do I Look? and co host of The Real) *Mark McGrath – anchor/correspondent (2004–2008; later host of Don't Forget the Lyrics) *Maria Menounos - weekday co-anchor (2011–2014) *Terry Murphy – correspondent (2003–2004) *Arthel Neville – weekday anchor/correspondent (1994–1996; now at Fox News Channel) *Barry Nolan – correspondent (2000–2004) *Maureen O'Boyle – anchor/correspondent (1997–2000; now evening anchor at WBTV-TV in Charlotte) *Tanika Ray – weekend anchor/correspondent (2004–2009; later at TV Guide Network; now host of HGTV Design Star) *Lauren Sánchez – weekend anchor/correspondent (1997–2000, 2009–2010) *Gina Silva – correspondent (1997–2000) *Tava Smiley – correspondent (2003–2004) *Alison Waite - Las Vegas insider (2010) International carriagehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Extra_(TV_program)&action=edit&section=6 edit Only the weekday show is shown outside the US. The 44 minute long weekend edition is only distributed domestically.. *In Canada, the weekday show airs the next day on Omni Television after 1AM and re-run after 5AM. The broadcaster like in the US also airs the weekday edition ofAccess Hollywood from 11AM. *In Australia, the weekday show began airing on the Nine Network from July 2, 2012 replacing the previous show Entertainment Tonight. It currently airs at 3PM weekdays on GO! with re-runs after midnight on both Nine and GO!. Category:1994 television series debuts